The present disclosure relates, generally, to wearable signaling pathways that are resistant to failure under the application of repeated cycles of stress and strain. More specifically, the disclosure relates to deformable signal pathways for use in a wearable device.
Virtual Reality (VR) is a simulated environment related by computer technology and presented to a user through a VR system. In some VR systems, a user interacts with virtual objects using a wearable device (e.g., a glove). Conventional wearable devices can detract from a user's experience with a VR system, as the connections between various components on the wearable electrical devices are prone to failure due to repeated use. Thus, electronics on virtual devices need to be electrically connected signaling pathways are connected to one another via traditional connectors which are not prone to fatigue and failure under multiple cycles of bend and relaxation.